Nero VS Vincent Valentine
Original= Nero VS Vincent Valentine is a What-If? DEATH BATTLE featuring Nero from the Video Game Series Devil May Cry and Vincent Valentine from the Video Game Series Final Fantasy. Description Devil May Cry VS Final Fantasy! These two mysterious combatants face of in a battle between the Devil Bringer and Chaos! Interlude (Cue Invader - Death Battle Theme) Wiz: These two have loved and are willing to do anything to save or protect the one they both love...or try and atone for failing to save them. Boomstick: Like Vincent Valentine the Host of Chaos Wiz: And Nero The Blood Relative of Sparda Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their armor, Weapons, and Skills too find out who would win...a DEATH BATTLE. Nero Wiz: Born to unknown parents and left on the doorstep of an orphanage, Nero was given his name because of the black blanket he was found in. Sometime later he would meet Kyrie and Credo- Boomstick:*Coughs*Sephiroth rip off*Cough* Wiz: and together the three of them were raised in the city of Fortuna however for Nero it wasn't easy. Throughout his childhood life he would be constantly accused of being a child of a prostitute because no one knew who his mother was and during this time he would grow close to Kyrie and Kyrie's Parents. Boomstick: throughout his life, Nero would be taught in swordsmanship by Kyrie's older brother credo and sometime later joined the Order of the Sword in order to protect the City of Fortuna. Wiz: However this also caused most of the members to dislike him mostly because of Nero's lone wolf nature and because of the fact that Nero uses a gun. Boomstick: Can you blame him?! And besides Nero's gun is fucking amazing! Nero's Gun is called the Blue Rose and is also a Revolver but before you ask me "But boomstick it's just a revolver." It's a double-barrel revolver! That's why it's so amazing! Wiz: That's right Boomstick. The Blue Rose is Nero's own personal long range weapon and as said before is a double barrel revolver, The Reason for this is because since it's firing two bullet the secondary bullet hits after the first one. The First Bullet breaks through the armor of the target it's hitting while the second bullet hits the exposed flesh beneath the armor. Boomstick: And like most member of the Order of The Sword, Nero uses a specialized sword called the "Red Queen" a single edged blade that while not a Devil Arm like Dante's Rebellion or Vergil's Yamato blade it's just as Powerful. Wiz: And that's not even the half of it, The Red Queen uses an Ability called "Exceed". This ability is also used by member of the Order of the Sword, Nero grabs the handle of the Red Queen and Revs it like a motorcycle and this causes the blade to glow red, This enables the first three attacks of Red Queen to emit fire and deal additional damage to the opponent or release it all in a single strike and can even rev up it up at the end of an attack. Boomstick: But none of those compare to Nero's greatest weapon, After fight with the Demon Hunter Dante it was revealed that Nero is part demon and that he is really different from most ---- (Dante thrusts the rebellion at Nero who raises his Right arm and blocks it causing the chairs around them to be knocked in the air and get knocked back by a flash of light the flash of light clears and Dante looks at Nero's arm.) Dante: You got a trick up your sleeve. (Nero looks up and reveals his Devil bringer) Nero: I thought the cat had your tongue. (Throws Dante across the room) ---- Wiz: That's right and The Devil Bringer is a Physical Manifestation of Nero's Demonic power. The Devil Bringer gives him superhuman strength and can also manifest itself as a larger, spectral arm allowing Nero the lift large objects or large demons such as the demon berial and can focus his demonic energy into Blue Rose to fire a charged shot from it. Boomstick: BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE! Wiz: That's right during Mission 6. Nero Discovered a lab being used by the order of the swords alchemist Agnus, And in that lab found the broken sword of the eldest son of Sparda, Vergil. Boomstick: During the interrogation, Nero was violently impaled in the chest by a Bianco Angel, Not that I'm surprised really this is a game where the main protagonist get's stabbed like all the time. Anyway Agnus being the cowardly little prick that he is impales Nero against with a Cutlass after the Bianco Angelo restrained. Wiz: now this is where things get a bit confusing because of the Novel, Devil May Cry 4: Deadly Fortune. In the Game When Nero lost Consciousness he had a memory of Kyrie being attacked by demons but in Deadly Fortune instead of that he saw a man in a blue coat. Boomstick: Wiz please don't turn this into Metal Gear Solid 2...anyway after waking up Nero was beyond pissed and caused Yamato to reassemble and fly into his devil bringer and exploded in a flash of light unlocking Nero's most dangerous ability his Devil Trigger. Wiz: Unlike Dante, Vergil, Sparda and Lucia, Nero doesn't have a natural devil trigger instead he can summon a ghost of a Devil Trigger that Resembles Vergil's, When in his Devil Trigger state, the damage of his attacks are doubled and can perform stronger versions of his attacks and when firing blue rose, he can launch summoned swords like Vergil. Boomstick: what the hell?! Why is Vergil mentioned so many times?! Wiz: Well it's theorized that...Vergil is Nero's Father. Boomstick: Oh My God... Wiz: Nero has accomplished some impressive feats such as Defeating Berial, Echidna, Bael and a Demoinc Enhanced Credo. Block Berial's sword with the red queen using his left hand, Defeating a Demonic Sanctus and beating Dante. Boomstick: Holt Shit! Is this kid unbeatable!? Wiz: He isn't, Nero has some anger issues that make him unable to listen to reason, The Devil Bringer can be damaged but only has been done by yamato and while defeating Dante does sound impressive, Dante was not fighting seriously and if he was would have most likely killed Nero if he really wanted to. Boomstick: But Nero is a dangerous opponent, if you get in his way you better hope he decides to play nice. Nero: From that day forth...my arm changed...and a voice echoed "Power. Give Me More Power!" and if I become a demon, so be it. I will endure exile. Anything to Protect her. Vincent Valentine Wiz: Before the events of Final Fantasy 7 took place, Vincent was a member of the Turks who were at the time known as the "Shinra Electric Power Company" and was assigned to supervise the Jenova Project and during this time fell in love with one of the scientist, Lucrecia Crescent. Boomstick: Buttttt....After learning that Vincent was the son of Grimoire Valentine that had died shielding her during an experiment gone horribly wrong, she distanced herself from Vincent and began an relationship with Professor Hojo and then he got her knocked up and pregnant and planned to use the baby as a test subject for Project Jenova. Vincent objected to this but was unable to stop it. Wiz: Lucrecia proceeded with the treatment and got sick as a result. enraged at the outcome, Vincent confronted hojo in the Shinra Mansion's underground laboratory but during the argument Vincent was shot in the chest by hojo and after shooting him used Vincent's Half-dead body as a test subject while he succeeded in making vincent's body strong, he was unable to remove Vincent from his state of death. Boomstick: So Lucrecia feeling guilty about what happened to Vincent tried to revive him by infusing chaos-tainted mako into his half dead body. Wiz: Due to Hojo's Experiments on his body, Vincent was strong enough to be a host for chaos however, Chaos was uncontrollable and Lucrecia used Protomateria in order to give him control over it. As a Result of Hojo's Experiment and the Combination of Chaos this gave Vincent numerous abilities such as Amplified Strength, Speed, Endurance, Agility and much more. Boomstick: But that didn't sit well with Vincent, After waking up and learning about what he had become he responded with total rage. Wiz: And to add Insult to Injury, Lucrecia soon fell ill after the birth of her child and believing himself responsible for this, Vincent locked himself in the basement of the Shinra Mansion and slept for nearly thirty years to atone for his "sins" and would constantly be haunted by nightmares of failing to stop it. Boomstick: After taking the longest nap in the world, I think he broke a world record. Vincent was found by cloud and his party and was soon recruited into the party. ''' Wiz: Upon joining Cloud's, Vincent showed incredibly skill using a gun and while has numerous guns throughout the course of has used many but two stand out the most. '''Boomstick: Vincent's main side arm is Cerberus; a Triple Barrel Revolver with a Three Cylinder that can fire three bullets at once and can have materia loaded into it, giving Vincent plenty of options to attack. Wiz: And his Second weapon is the Death Penalty. Boomstick: Hell Yeah!! The more kills vincent gets with Death Penalty the more damage the next shot deals, Hell it's strong enough to kill superbosses in one shot!! HAHA!! GET IN MY WAY WHEN I HAVE THIS I DARE YOU!! Wiz: Due to Hojo's experiments on his body, Vincent has Increased Physical Strength, Speed and Agility and a Regenerative Healing factor and making him virtually immortal. Boomstick: Really? How old is he? Wiz: Vincent is 60 years old but physically is 27. Boomstick: Damn, anyway Vincent can also use his red cloak to shield others and block bullets with it and can even control...When he is not even their!! What the hell is this guys cloak made of?!? ''' Wiz: Who knows. Vincent can also transform his body into numerous forms giving him some pretty unusual limit breaks however his most deadliest ability is the ability too turn into Chaos this gives him abilities such as flight and releasing red energy or shoots beams of energy However while this is Vincents greatest strength it's also his greatest strength, It's also his greatest weakness. If he's not careful Chaos will take control of Vincent. '''Boomstick: While that does suck for Vincent, He has done some pretty impressive stuff. Like Shooting a Helicopter with only Cerberus and knocking it out of the sky, Assisted in Defeating sephiroth, Defeated Azul, Rosso, Weiss and Omega. Wiz: Vincent just may be the strongest one of the strongest characters in Final Fantasy. Vincent:'' That was my sin, and this...this is my punishment '' DEATH BATTLE Wiz: Alright the Combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! ---- Nero is seen running through a mitis forest, Unknown to him however a red blur follows him. Nero enters a clearing where echidna's Hell Gate is. Upon reaching it, Nero turns around and sees the red streak fly towards him. Nero takes out Blue Rose and starts shooting the red blur but much to his surprised the bullets didn't damage it. Nero: Looks like this won't cut it. The red blur charges at Nero but he pulls his devil bringer back and punches it, knocking it back and causing the burr to turn into Vincent, Vincent fell on his back. Nero fired several shots from blue rose and Vincent used his cloak to shield himself, the bullets hit the cloak and much to Nero shock didn't damage it, Nero reloads blue rose while Vincent cloak returns to normal and he stands up and takes out Cerberus. Nero: You're jacked up notion of playing fair is beginning to piss me off. Vincent does not say anything but simply points Cerberus at Nero and Nero returns this by pointing blue rose at Vincent. Announcer: FIGHT!! Vincent fires several shots from Cerberus however Nero rolls to the side and fires a shot from blue rose. Vincent uses his cloak to deflect the bullets however unknown to him; Nero charges at him and is about to punch him with the devil bringer, Vincent returns his cloak to normal and upon doing so Nero punches Vincent in the face and sends him flying. Vincent recovers in time however he is grabbed by the devil bringer’s spectral arm and is pulled towards Nero, upon reaching him, Nero performs an upward slash knocking Vincent In the air and jumps up and slashes him multiple times before grabbing Vincent with the spectral arm and slamming him on the ground. Nero performs a streak and knocks Vincent back. Vincent is sent crashing into the Hell Gate. Nero: That all you got? Vincent leaps in the air and fires a shot from Cerberus, Nero takes out blue rose and fires his own shot from it, The bullets clash however the first and second bullet from Blue Rose and Cerberus knock each other out of the air while the third bullet from Cerberus continues to head towards Nero and hits the blue rose, knocking it out of Nero’s hand. Vincent loads Cerberus with fire materia and shoots a blast of fire at Nero but he rolls to the side and avoids it, Nero takes out red queen and charges at Vincent; Nero revs up red queen and maxes it exceed and red queen begins glowing. Vincent fires another blast of fire but Nero swings red queen and blocks it, Vincent fired more fire blasts at Nero who simply slashed at them and destroyed them however in doing so used up the exceed on red queen. When Nero reached Vincent he swung the red queen again however Vincent side stepped and pointed Cerberus at Nero’s back and pulled the trigger and hit Nero in the back with a fire ball and launched him forward and sent him crashing into echidna’s Hell Gate causing it to collapse on top of him. Vincent begins walking away until he turns around and sees Nero lifting a piece of the destroyed gate with his devil bringer. Vincent: What are you? Are you another experiment of hojos? Nero: Was beginning to think the cat had your tongue!! Nero threw a piece debris at Vincent but Vincent still having the fire materia loaded into Cerberus fired a fireball at it and destroyed it, Nero charged forward however was sent flying by a fireball hitting him in the chest and sending him crashing to where blue rose was. Nero slowly sat up and quickly jumped out of the way towards blue rose as something crashed into where previously was, as the smoke cleared it revealed Vincent in his Galian beast form. Nero reaches for blue rose and grabs it and quickly stands up. Nero: I might have to take you down a couple of notches. Vincent roars and fires another fireball at Nero however Nero fires a charged shot from blue rose and the attacks cancel each-other out, Vincent charges at nero and swipes nero but nero dodges it and slashes Vincent on the back with red queen. Vincent roars in pain and swipes at Nero again however Nero dodges and grabs Vincent with his devil bringers’ spectral arm and slams Vincent down to the ground. Nero punches vincent in the chest repeatedly and grabs Vincent by the head. Nero: This arm was made for sending guys like you back to hell!!! Nero throws Vincent and sends him flying into the air. Vincent crashes at the entrance to the Order of the Sword Headquarters. Vincent stands up and is revealed to have returned to his human form. Vincent: (coughs up some blood) What the hell is he? Vincent looks around and see's Nero approaching with red queen in hand, Vincent takes out Cerberus and changes the fire materia to Thunder Materia. Nero: You're not human are you? Vincent: More human than you'll ever be. Nero uses his free hand to take out blue rose however before he can shoot, Vincent shots first and fires a blast of lightning from his revolver and it hits blue rose knocking it out of his hand and off the platform. Nero: You’re really beginning to piss me off!! Nero charged at Vincent and he fired another lightning blast at Nero however Nero used red queen to block it and continue the push forward. Vincent was about to fire again however it was already too late, Nero swung red queen and knocked Cerberus out of Vincent’s hand and used the opening he had created to grab Vincent by the neck and slam him onto the floor, quickly sheathed red queen and grabbed Vincent by the head using his normal hand and proceeded to violently punch Vincent over and over again with the devil bringer. As each hit connected, Vincent memories of Lucrecia flashed through his mind. Lucrecia: I’m so Sorry! Nero punches Vincent again and another memory appears. Lucrecia: I apologize! This is the first time I've ever met anyone from the Turks! Lucrecia Crescent. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Valentine. Nero punches Vincent again and another memory flashes before him. Lucrecia: Why are you so surprised? Is my face that hideous? Another punch from Nero lands on Vincent and another memory flashes. Lucrecia: Vincent. Do you remember our place? Under that tree? The warm breeze on our skin... I know that it no longer exists. Things fade with time, as do many things in this world. But, there are some things that we cannot let disappear. Another hit from Nero connects and another memory flashes. Lucrecia: You must fight him! I don’t want you to die! Nero tries to punch him again however much to Nero’s surprise Vincent catches it with his gauntlet, Nero releases his grip on Vincent head and reaches for red queen and brings it down but Vincent uses his free hand to catch the blade. Vincent stood up and pushed Nero back not letting go of the devil bringer or the Red Queen, Blood dripping from his face and the sword in his hand onto the floor. Vincent looks nero in the eyes. In a flash of red light; Nero is sent flying but he uses the devil bringer to keep himself from flying off the platform and looks up at Vincent only to see him in his chaos form, holding Death penalty in his left hand and Red Queen in his right. Nero: What the hell?! Vincent/Chaos smiles wickedly as he throws Red Queen at Nero impaling him with it, Nero stumbles backward coughing up blood and looks up only to be a blasted by a beam from Vincent/Chaos and sent crashing into the headquarters. Vincent/Chaos let out a roar however unknown too them, Nero begins remembering the incident where he received his devil bringer. Nero: Kyrie Run!! Kyrie:(Screams) Nero! Nero: Kyrie! Kyrie!! Before Vincent/Chaos can fly away, he turns around seeing a flash of blue light coming from where Nero was sent crashing and much to his surprise Nero walks out holding red queen in his normal hand and the yamato sword with his devil bringer with a specter hovering behind him. Nero: From that day forth...my arm changed...and a voice echoed "Power. Give Me More Power!" and if I become a demon, so be it. I will endure exile. Anything to Protect her. Vincent/Chaos lets out another roar and points Death Penalty at Nero and fires it, Nero swings yamato and deflects the blasts. Nero swings yamato and sends an energy slash towards Vincent/chaos however they fly into the air and dodges it. Vincent/Chaos fire another blast from Death penalty but this team instead of aiming it at Nero fires it at the platform causing it collapse with Nero still on it. Nero uses his devil bringer and sends the spectral arm towards a part of the castle and pulls himself towards it, He pulls out Red queen and stabs it into the wall and stands on it. Vincent/chaos lets out another roar and flies towards him, Nero stretches’ the Spectral arm towards Vincent/Chaos and uses it to pull himself towards his opponent. Nero swings yamato but Vincent/Chaos block it with the death penalty and rams Nero back into the wall of the castle and flies upward dragging Nero with him. Vincent/Chaos roars at and then breaks the clash between their weapons and points death penalty at Nero’s chest and fires, Nero coughs up a large amount of blood and he lets go of yamato however before it could fall, Vincent/Chaos grabs it and impales Nero with before pointing death penalty at Nero’s head and firing again. Nero head explodes from the blast and Vincent/Chaos removes yamato from Nero’s body and watches as it falls down below…lifeless, Vincent/Chaos drops yamato and lets out another roar and then flies away. Announcer: KO!!! Vincent is seen in his human form sitting in Lucrecia’s cave while a man in a blue coat jumps into the air after yamato and grabs it and disappears. Conclusion Boomstick: HOLY *BEEP*!!! That was brutal as hell!!!! I didn't know vincent had it in him. Wiz: This match was incredibly close, Both Nero and Vincent having certian advantage over the other. Nero was Better at Close Range, Vincent was better at Long Range, Nero was Stronger, Vincent was Faster and More Agile, Nero's Devil Bringer could be used to close the distance between himself and Vincent and Vincent could use his cloak to block all the attacks from Blue Rose. Boomstick: Nero Defenitly had the edge in physical strength and While Vincent's Galian Beast form did give him the edge, it didn't last long because Nero has fought demons around it's size or larger. Wiz: However Nero's Blue Rose was outclassed by Vincent's Cerberus due to the difference in design While Nero's was a Double Barrel Revolver, Vincent's was a Tripple Barrel and a Gun fight between them would ultimately go to Vincent due to design and if you add Vincent's Speed and Agility advantage, Nero advantage in close range combat was useless. Boomstick: And because Cerberus can use Materia it gave Vincent plenty of options too attack. Wiz: Also if you take into account the age differences between them, With Vincent being 60 Years old and Nero being 18-20 (Dante's and Vergil's Age in DMC3). Boomstick: Nero is an aggressive fighter and this is really evident in how he fights threw out Devil May Cry 4, However this also makes him predictable. Wiz" Vincent's Chaos form and Nero's Devil Trigger were almost equally matched, However Vincent flight advantage gave him the edge and with Death Penalty it was over. Boomstick: Poor Nero, Looks like the Penalty was Death...okay...that could have been better. Wiz: (Sighs) The Winner is Vincent Valentine |-| Rematch= Nero VS Vincent Valentine is a What-If? DEATH BATTLE Rematch featuring the return of Nero from the Video Game Series Devil May Cry and return of Vincent Valentine from the Video Game Series Final Fantasy. Nero VS Vincent Valentine 2.png|Commander Ghost (Original) Nero VS Vincent Valentine (Remastered).png|Commander Ghost (Remastered) What-if Death Battle Vincent Valentine vs. Nero.jpg|Venage237 Description Interlude Nero Vincent Valentine DEATH BATTLE ---- Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Final Fantasy vs Devil May Cry' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Square Enix vs Capcom' themed Death Battle Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:Series Premiere Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Commander Ghost Category:Season Premiere Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Rematch